chaosticfandomcom-20200213-history
The Omniscronchulon
The Omniscronchulon is a ancient being who scronches dimensions, scronch is another word for "wipe from existence". and he is the pure god of the entire universe. Personality The Omniscronchulon is heartless and barely cares for anyone he SCRONCHES, he takes joy in SCRONCHING dimensions too, the only time the Omniscronchulon shows fear is when the Triacontadigon was summoned. Summary Before creation, there were two beings, Omniscronchulon and the Dimensional Oculus, they were brothers, while the Dimensional Oculus wanted to create, the Omniscronchulon wanted to destroy and cause chaos, he SCRONCHED existence, with no choice the Dimensional Oculus had to put his brother to sleep and trapper him in the void, however 999,999 years later a mortal made a machine that summoned all the villains and heroes from dimensions, these villains and heroes fought fir so long that tears in reality started to form, fearing that these tears could we awaken his brother , the Dimensional Oculus attempted to warn the heroes, but it was to late, the Omniscronchulon was reawakened when Marx said the word "terrible", the now reawakened Omniscronchulon started SCRONCHING existence. WIP Powers Immortality-as a god the Omniscronchulon can not die of old age or diseases. Levitation-the Omniscronchulon can levitate in the void and is capable of flying even with existence being SCRONCHED. Dimension warping-the Omniscronchulon can warp dimensions. Scronching-his most powerful ability and what gave him his name, his ability to SCRONCH allows him to wipe anything from existence. Weaknesses The Omniscronchulon's only weakness is the Triacontadigon, a warp hole of extreme power created from the Octahedron of Transcendence, Power, Knowledge, and Strength, however to create the Triacontadigon is hard as it requires having the Octahedron of Transcendence which allows anyone to transcend and warp reality, the Octahedron of Power which allows anyone increases their power, the Octahedron of Strength which allows anyone to increase their strength, and the Octahedron of Knowledge which allows anyone to learn anything in the universe, and to create the Triacontadigon the user also has to have knowledge of SUCC, which binds the Octaheadrons together. Family shadow red- son he loves shadow red that hell do anything to keep him happy goddesswapete- Wife Loves her and his only defense Trivia * The Omniscronchulon is the great-great-great-great-great-Grandfather of Dr. COOL Jasper, Dr. DARK Francis, Prof. WARM Casper, and Mr. GREEN Forest. * The Omniscronchulon can only be summoned by saying the the forbidden phrase: "TERRIBLE". * The Omniscronchulon never takes his sun glasses off like his great-great-great-great-great-Grandchildren. * The Omniscronchulon doesent have a side as he SCRONCHES both evil and good sides. * The only way to banish the Omniscronchulon is to summon the Triacontadigon and the Dimensional Oculus to banish him once more. * The Omniscronchulon doesent have a real form and usually glitches, his entire face is static and becomes more glitchy and distorted when being banished. * The Omniscronchulon is the father of Shadow Red. ** the reason Shadow Red is so strong is because he gave Shadow Red as a child some of his power how ever shadow red is some how more infinite than omniscronchulon ** Shadow Red is the only thing the Omniscronchulon has feelings for and shadow red loves him as a father. Category:Evil Chaos Category:Gods of Chaos Category:The Most Godliest Beings Ever Category:Gods Of Immense Power Category:Omega beings of Chaos Category:??? Category:True Infinity